


my first (and last)

by ghostwrting



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bros being bros, but like gay bros, lapslock, lowkey jisung centric lmao, norenmin if you squint - Freeform, soft, this is my first fic yike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwrting/pseuds/ghostwrting
Summary: chenle wants to help jisung live his childhood. even if they're upper teenagers and most would find it lame.





	my first (and last)

it was nearing midnight. chenle had his head in jisung’s lap and it made jisung’s chest do things. this was very normal though. at the end of a long day chenle would sit on the foot of jisung’s bed and jisung would stretch out letting the other boy use him as a pillow. they always just sat on their phones showing each other funny posts and softly playing music through chenle’s speaker. this was routine for them. however, it didn’t stop jisung’s heart from reacting each time.

this time around, chenle was scrolling on his phone while jisung played with his hair. he couldn’t help it. his hair just looked so soft. the familiar beat of go trailed out from the speakers, making jisung’s chest warm with the memories.

they both settled for silence and were scared that talking would ruin a moment as nice as this one. they wanted it to last forever but that wasn't realistic. 

“sungie?” chenle asked, voice oddly quiet for a boy literally nicknamed “dolphin”

“hm” jisung responded, too focused on the older boy’s hair in his fingers to articulate a better response. he liked chenle’s dark hair even better than the blond he previously had. he believed it brought out the soft look in chenle. 

“remember how you couldn’t ride a bike and we had to get a double for the bike scene” chenle’s voice was still soft 

“oh shut up” jisung pushed the boy off of him, cheeks heating up out of embarrassment.

chenle sat up, “there’s nothing with it! i'm just curious. almost everyone learns how to ride a bike when they’re young. how come you haven’t?” 

“training.” he put it simply, knowing it upset chenle to know most of his childhood was centered around being successful in dancing.

“oh.... do you want to learn” chenle asked the younger boy, nonchalantly, as if they really could just go out and goof off. 

jisung looked up at chenle, “what the hell are you on?” 

“get changed we’re going out” chenle announced as he got up and ran for their closet. 

“lele its past midnight” he's worried that chenle hit his head or something. jisung wonders if chenle forgot they’re not exactly in the position to sneak out. 

“and?”

__

the air was slightly cold but the boys burned from excitement and worry. (the worry was mostly jisung) chenle didn’t quite comprehend how or why luck was on his side tonight but he’d thank every star in the sky if he could. they were able to slip out since jeno, jaemin, and renjun were all having “boyfriends only” sleepover in jaemins room and their manager was quite exhausted from his manager antics. 

“lele you do realize how unrealistic this is… where are we even going to get a bike” jisung piped up for the first time since they left. he was terrified they were going to get in trouble. he never snuck off once, not even when he was a trainee. 

“jisung it's not that hard there’s tons of bikes around so that means there must be bicycle shops!” he then realized just how worried jisung looked. chenle reached over and interlocked his pinkie with jisungs. it was a small gesture but he knew jisung liked little things. chenle wasn’t aware of jisung’s pink cheeks and small smile he tried to hide by looking around. 

god, even the smallest things that chenle did made jisung’s heart flutter. 

“but it’s like 2 am. no shops will be open plus i won’t let you buy me one just for one late night trip.” chenle’s eyes locked on a unlocked bicycle on a rack just as jisung let those words leave his mouth. he stopped abruptly making jisung stumble forwards a little bit. 

jisung’s gaze followed chenle’s and he realized his thought process. “chenle no. we are not taking someone’s bike” 

“c’mon we’ll bring it back. like you said it's just for a little while. just don't break it.” chenle tried everything to convince jisung to follow his plan. he even resorted to pouting.

the pout was what got to jisung. they wound up taking the bike. not without jisung insisting that they only borrow it for less than two hours of course. but in all honesty even if chenle wanted them to rob a bank jisung would’ve caved in. 

after walking a little longer they found a set of a few closed shops. a cafe, a barber shop, a restaurant, and other mundane things like that. businesses that would only be open in the mornings and afternoons. 

now the learning began. 

trying to get jisung to take even one foot off the ground was a battle worse than those in the history books. chenle’s hands never left jisung’s waist and handles. jisung honestly would be fine if he wasn’t scared of chenle letting go off him. there was a moment where chenle mistook right for left and it landed both chenle and jisung on the hard concrete. they laughed so hard that they didn’t feel the forming bruises. 

after a while jisung was able to peddle a few feet steadily. (very wobbly nonetheless) so they put the bike on its kickstand and layed on the cold pavement. it was dirty and unsafe but they couldn’t care less. they were being kids after all. 

seoul was too light polluted to really see the stars well but they could see passing planes and a few specks of light. jisung turned his head over at chenle to see him deep in thought staring at the sky. he stuck his arm out to traces chenle’s facial features. his jaw, his cheekbones, nose, browbones, chin, and every part of chenle that he wanted to kiss. jisung really thought that whatever higher being existed spent extra time on zhong chenle. what jisung didn't know is that chenle thought the exact same for him. 

“what are you thinking about lele?” jisung whispered, quite honestly scared to disrupt the older’s train of thought. 

“you.. and how you never got to do this when you were a kid, a real kid, like elementary age.”

“there’s nothing to be worried about lele. i went to elementary school i just started dancing early and focused more on that. you know i went to a little bit a of middle school as well. it isn’t as tragic as it seems. i was just occasionally left out of the loop.” he wanted to grab chenle’s hand so badly. jisung stared at his fingers willing them to intertwine with his own. chenle’s hands didn’t really get the silent message.

chenle was expressive and even more so when he was upset. hands flying everywhere and arrays of facial expressions. this was one of those moments. “i just,, don't want you to regret anything. you gave up so much to be an idol and i just want you to feel as complete as possible.” chenle finally took a breath and sat up. jisung copied his action. 

and so they sat criss-crossed with their knees touching each other. 

“i don't regret anything. if i didn’t find dance i wouldn't be here right now. i wouldn’t have gone on that chinese show and met you, for the first time, and meet you again in sm. you’re the first person my age i could sit and talk to without worrying about judgement or being dismissed because of my age. this wouldn't have happened if i didn't train as hard so i dont regret one thing. you're- i mean dream is the best thing to ever happen to me.” somewhere amidst the rambles their hands gravitated towards each other’s finally. jisung couldn’t really make eye contact with chenle so he stared at chenle’s fingers instead. 

“fuck i just- i didn't want to make you feel bad. i just want you happy and i want you to feel fulfilled. i don't know what i’d do if you ever lost your shine. you're my fucking sunlight sungie, my moon, my stars, my everything, my bestest friend. i'm just scared of one day seeing you sad so forgive me for trying to prevent any possible way that could happen. ” 

and then they were hugging. in an empty parking lot. at 1 am. and they couldn't care less because all they could smell, touch, and feel was him, him, him. why would they wish for anything else?

“c’mon lele show me your favorite childhood things back at the dorm.” 

with this chenle perked up, hurriedly grabbed the borrowed bike, and led the way back. leaving jisung to jog a bit in order to keep up.

__

they go to a 24 hour convenience store before heading home. chenle insisted that they needed fuel for the night. since they were at a korean store chenle couldn’t share his favorite chinese snacks because they weren't there. so instead he grabbed jisung’s favorite candies (jellies, jisung loved jellies.) and chips. they made their way back into the dorms as quietly as they could with plastic bags. along the way home chenle decided they were going to build a blanket fort for the two.

luckily they made it back without seemingly waking anyone up. so as far as they were concerned, they got away with sneaking out. 

chenle went into their room and grabbed all or their blankets and pillows and set them on the living space’s floor. he grabbed an extra blanket from renjun’s room. it's not like he was using his bed’s blanket while he was sleeping in jaemin’s bed. 

chenle helped direct jisung to arrange the chairs with him and put the blanket on so they had some sort of structure to sit under. jisung partially crawled under in order to lay out the pillows and blankets. he put one out for each of them but partially knew that they would end up cuddling or close together, like they always do. during this, chenle grabbed a safety pin, paper, and marker and scribbled out “maknaes only”. then he pinned it above the entrance to the fort. jisung thought it was adorable, and not that he would admit it, but his heart might have skipped a beat. it was silly, they already shared a room and had a space together but having one for the two of them in the late night hours felt special to jisung. 

using his phone chenle airplayed the pokémon series onto the tv. jisung admitted to knowing this because how could he not? however jisung only ever saw commercials for it and like the first episode. he tried to keep up with it since it was popular but between schooling, dance, and homework (plus daily chores and such) he just never got around to it. but he liked it a lot now. he mostly liked the way chenle giggled hearing ash’s voice because it sounded way different than the chinese one. he liked how chenle said cute every time a new pokémon came along and he liked the way chenle hummed along to the team rocket song. well, jisung might be enjoying chenle more than the show but that’s okay. 

chenle’s head was on jisung’s chest, as it usually is, watching the the show. during the first few episodes they killed the whole bag of strawberry jellies and about half of their drinks. however jisung’s eyes were starting to get a little heavy and all he could think about was the boy on him. of course chenle filled jisung’s head constantly but not this much. he was fixated on the chocolate brown hair tickling his neck and the hands ghosting his side when chenle made any micromovement. 

and fuck, jisung couldn’t take it any longer. 

jisung softly pushed the boy off of him so he could sit up. 

“sungie? what’s wrong? are you okay?”

“fuck lele i love you. at least i think i do.. i've never really had feelings for anyone this deeply before and every since you came into my life you’ve been my closest friend but i know i like you more than a friend. i’ve had a silly small crush before like on this girl in grade school who would give me her strawberry milk because she knew i liked it and on this guy in middle school the week before i dropped out because his smile was nice. but holy shit this is so different you’re literally on my mind all day every day. i wake up to you either poking me awake or brushing the hair out of my face and softly telling me to get up. i fall asleep to you next to me or mid conversation across the room. i live for every fucking second of it. even after practice when you're sweaty as shit and sleepy i still love your affection even if it’s gross. i even love your loud ass dolphin laugh and i can't bring myself to complain about it like donghyuck does because i’d kill to see you smiling. my heart goes crazy everytime you're near and- and i don't know if this is what love is but i really think it is. even if you don’t feel the same i just want to thank you for everything.” jisung didn’t mean for all of it to spill out at once but it did. 

chenle grabbed jisung’s hand and started his own feelings dump. “you act as if you aren’t doing the same to me. jisung you're driving me fucking insane i've never felt the need to be near anyone half as much i need you. i sleep the best when i'm with you and your smell literally calms me down more than being home in china does! you know how fucking desperate that is? i’d literally be with you rather than be home away from you. and don't even mention during practice. i’m absolutely enamored with the way you dance and sing i've gone off beat so many times because my heart stops working. i love being with you all the time and sharing a room with you is probably the best thing that ever happened to me. why do you think i get so personally hurt when you don’t know some childhood things? i am so in love with you that i can't risk my entire world ever feeling left out or regretting absolutely anything at all. i could barely look at you the whole night because im using all my willpower not to just kiss your dumb pretty face. i know i'm in love with you jisung park, i always have been.”

“do it then.”

“i’m sorry?”

“kiss me.”

“have you ever kissed anyone?”

“no, have you?”

“nope.”

and with that they kissed. softly, unsure, and eager. it was short, maybe ten seconds at most, but it made their lips tingle and their hearts speed up. they laughed and got closer, chenle winding up on jisung’s lap. and of course they connected their lips once again. this time slower and longer. they tasted like strawberry candies and soda and every kiss screamed i love you. they could smell each others scent and could feel the other in every way they've wanted for months. in between each long kiss jisung would pepper kisses along chenle’s cheeks, nose, chin, neck, and everywhere he’s wanted to kiss for so long now. chenle returned the favor by placing kisses on jisung’s jawline, neck, adams apple, and collarbones. they were making up for lost time. chenles mouth hover above jisung’s neck and he whispered “is this okay?” 

“please” he whispered in return. jisung wasn’t quite sure what chenle meant but he trusted him and honestly just wanted to continue loving chenle. chenle softly sucked on his neck and left pretty pink marks all the way to his collar bones. he wasn't 100% sure on what he was doing but it just felt right. of course in the back of his mind he acknowledged the fact that their asses will be kicked in the morning but he pushed the thought even farther back. lastly, they kissed softly once more before pulling apart fully and laying down. 

“lele does this make us boyfriends?” jisung whispered. 

“of course sungie.” chenle whispered back.

“i’ve never had one before”

“me either but im happy.”

“yeah.. me too”  
__

they slowly drifted asleep. the forgotten cartoon still on pause on the tv screen, the sun starting to rise, and in their stupidly comfy fort lying in each others arms. not quite different from what they’ve always done but something different, new, and sweet lying in between.

**Author's Note:**

> btw they returned the "stolen" bike 
> 
> im sorry this is my first writing and it's a little unrealistic despite me keeping it canon complaint. ex: mark and donghyuck live in the 127 dorms so they aren't mentioned and their manager lives with them. however the rest of the plot is like out there lolz. ps; hickies are NOT sexual they're LITERALLY the most romantic/nonsexual way to show love in my opinion pls don't take this as sexualizing i would never they're like actual kids .... anyways thank you sm for reading :)
> 
> twt: stayszen  
> cc: /jisunglover


End file.
